1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical connectors, in particular power jacks.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrical connectors with light indicators are well known in the art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,876,239 and 5,876,240, the entire contents of each are hereby incorporated herein by reference. In such electrical connectors, the attachment of the light indicator to the housing often is complicated.
It is also known to have electrical connectors and associated indicators, such as LED""s, that are separate from one another. In such a case, there is an increase in defects and manufacturing costs when the indicators are separate from the electrical connector. In particular, added costs result from buying the components independent of one another. In addition, the separate indicators take up additional room on the PC board to which they are connected. Furthermore, separate indicators make it difficult to locate the indicators above an electrical connector, such as a DC power jack.
One aspect of the present invention regards an electrical connector that includes a housing that has a mounting face with a cavity that is in fluid contact with the ambient environment via an opening formed in a front side of the mounting face and a backplate that abuts a rear side of the mounting face. A contact, wherein a portion of the contact is positioned within the cavity. A compression rod that engages the mounting face and the backplate in a compressive manner towards one another.
The above aspect of the present invention provides the advantage of a simple way of constructing an electrical connector, such as a power jack.
The above aspect of the present invention provides the additional advantage of saving space in electrical connectors.
The above aspect of the present invention provides the advantage of simplifying the mounting of indicators associated with an electrical connector.
The above aspect of the present invention provides the advantage of reducing manufacturing costs and defects by allowing an electrical connector and associated indicator to be purchased integrally with one another.
The above aspect of the present invention provides the additional advantage of reducing the amount of room traditionally taken up by an electrical connector and separate indicator on a PC board to which they are connected. In particular, the present invention allows an electrical connector to be integral with an indicator without increasing the footprint of the electrical connector.
The present invention, together with attendant objects and advantages, will be best understood with reference to the detailed description below in connection with the attached drawings.